Ray Bonka
Introduction Ray Bonka is a pirate who doesnt remember his past and his dream is to remember it.He was found by Sasagawa Kenshin on an island and went together with him. AppearanceEdit Ray Bonka is a tall man with dark eyes and gray hair.He wears a long dark blue coat and black gloves.He carries around a strange looking sword,made of a vibrant material. When he is using his Devil Fruit his hair becomes black. Personallity Ray is a very calm person and usually nothing that happens around change his personality.He is extremly smart and seem to be a wise person.He becomes silly when he is relaxed.He adores jokes. He is very serious in his fights and usually end them fast.When his friends are hurt he becomes merciless and usually kills his enemies.He respects the ones he is fighting with,but when they are hurting his friends his attitude to him drastically change. When he is left alone he usually tries to remember something about his past. Abilities and powers Swordsmanship Ray carries with him a sword and he seemed to be skilled with it.The sword have a reverse blade the blunt part being in the front.It's made from an unknown material that vibrates. Ray is the only one who can master the sword,other peoples who tried to lift the sword werent able to,saying that it's too heavy. Devil fruit Blink blink no mi Its a logia type devil fruit This Devil Fruit grants Ray the ability to manipulate everything as he wants even his appearance, plus having all the caracteristics of a logia tipe because of his insane celular regeneration.Ray was shown to be able to control his fruit very well as he said that he cant say his age cause he donsen't know,he used the devil fruit on himself to much times to control his age. Being able to change the atomic structure and he can modify the shape and matter of objects. He can teleport in a short range , even tho he cant use that ability often because it is a very dangerous one. He can also make his body muscular or thinner. He can olso have some control over time , being able to stop it just for a couple of seconds. For now other abilities of the fruit arent known. Haki Ray possesses all three kinds of haki History There is not much known history of Ray , he has been found by Sasagawa Kenshin on an island where time stays still , the only thing we know from his past is that Ray has a brother that posses the power to control time even tho he dosent posses a devil fruit , Ray is very old , no one knows hes exact age but its over 300 years , the other thing we know about him is that his swordsman master was the one that betrayed him and left him unconscious, the reason of his betrayal is yet unknown. Category:Espada pirates Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit user Category:Swordsman